


Wildest Dreams

by gyuhao (nautics)



Series: song-inspired ffs [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Hopeless pining, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/gyuhao
Summary: Minghao is hopelessly inlove with Mingyu who is currently in a relationship with Jihoon.





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. tbfh i wrote this out of whim and while i did, my heart was aching. even until now. like hell. wtf am i doing? :(((( help. this is another kind of self-hurting.  
> 2\. i am minghao. LMAO.
> 
>  
> 
> warning: this is so unbeta-ed. as always. so my apologies if this doesn't make sense at all to y`all. this is purely a self-indulgence fic.

 

> _Say you’ll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

* * *

 

**Part 1**

                Minghao has been pining over Mingyu for a long time now. It was hell for others but it was pure bliss for Minghao, as stupid as it may seem, he’s contented with just being by Mingyu’s side despite his feelings not recognized nor reciprocated.

 

                _It all started at the café where they first met. Minghao was kind of lost around the area after looking for his assigned apartment for hours only to be going around in circles. He then found a café and decided he should just take a break for a while and start moving again later._

_Upon making an order of some cheap drink he could afford (he swore to himself he would find a part time job soon so he could at least indulge himself) he was attended by some tall, dark and handsome guy. He coughed in his head when his mind thought about the lame joke “tall, dark and handsome- I mean my venti not you”. Shaking his head, he found himself a booth directly facing outside as it serves purposely for sole costumers. Minghao was fiddling in his map and other papers scattered messily in front of him as he studied the instructions and layout again trying to understand in his mind the foreign names of the street, corners and landmarks. He scratches his head emitting a low groan of frustration when his drink was set down beside him which made him jump._

_“Oh-“he muttered dumbly and looked up slowly to meet the same guy attending his order earlier._

_The guy smiled, showing off his canine-teeth which looked so sexy as hell. Minghao hit himself mentally and smiled back in return. Then he focused back on his drink, taking a sip on it as his eyes glanced down at the map._

_“Are you lost?” asked the guy._

_Minghao blinked, he almost choked but thankfully he didn’t, and turned to the guy. “Uh, is it that obvious?” he asked after he took another big sip._

_“Not really, but it would be unusual for someone foreign-looking like you with a map and is not lost,” they guy said matter-of-factly._

_Minghao sighed good-naturedly then nodded, “Well yea. I am lost. Can’t seem to find my apartment. I just got here in Korea like today. Or hours earlier. At least the cab I rode was kind enough to drop by closer to where this map is pointing my apartment’s address.”_

_The guy nodded back in understanding seeming to take in what Minghao was blabbering, “I see. I could help you! I’ll be off work in a few minutes. If you can wait, I’ll get back to you later?”_

_Minghao could say nothing in response when the guy already walked back to the counter. A few minutes, he thought, wouldn’t be that long._

_A few minutes indeed passed by when the guy went back to where Minghao was seated. Grinning this time, instead of smiling, Minghao felt his stomach churn._

_“Shall we go?” he offered._

_Minghao nodded dumbly as he stood up. The guy already got his map and walked ahead of him, still eyes on the map, he opened the door for Minghao and the latter bit his lips from the other’s gentleman gestures. He may not look like it but he’s weak for this shit._

_They were already a distance away from the café and Minghao just followed silently after the guy who had his nose on the map studying it closely. Then the guy stopped abruptly which made Minghao bumped into the former. Minghao gave him a questioning look._

_“Your map is complicated,” the guy started, brows furrowed deep as he looked up from studying the map. “But I think I have an idea where this is.” The furrow in his brows disappeared now being replaced with a light expression. “In fact, it’s just exactly where I lived!”_

_Minghao felt relieved rushing through him. Of so many reasons he didn’t want to entertain and enumerate but was sure as hell one of them was that he could see this eye candy all the time._

_They finally reached the apartment which surprisingly to Minghao wasn’t far from the café he had been minutes ago, He reasoned out to himself that the apartment was well hidden with other houses that it was almost unnoticed, especially with someone like him new to such place._

_Mingyu, the guy who introduced himself only when they got inside the apartment’s premises, walked Minghao until his room unit. Minghao thanked Mingyu which the latter acknowledged and even told him his room was just a floor above him if Minghao ever needed anything._

_It wasn’t long when Minghao has finally settled in his apartment that he got to hang out with Mingyu. Minghao even landed a part time job at the same café where Mingyu was in since the latter had introduced him to their boss, taking Minghao in as part of the kitchen staff. There wasn’t anything to do much in the kitchen but Minghao was sure he would learn many things. Their interaction during work were limited as the café was bustling and they were in different places always to even catch themselves some small talk except for some quick errands or telling customer orders. They were pretty much close which their co-worker noticed and even teased them about. Minghao enjoyed the humor whilst Mingyu never minded, which Minghao thought that Mingyu might have a thing for him too._

_Mingyu was so kind, nice and a gentleman. He would treat you with so much care as if you were some fragile piece and considerate. Despite being attracted with Mingyu’s looks at first, Minghao even fell for Mingyu’s personality more. Dangerously deep. He even set an illusion to himself that they would up together one day. And that illusion gave Minghao a hope._

_“Hao! I’d like to you to meet someone! He’ll be here soon, you’ll see him!” Mingyu excitedly blurted as he came back from getting themselves snacks to munch while doing their homework. It was a Friday night so there shouldn’t be homework being done at this merry night but Minghao argued that if they finish this tonight then they have the whole weekends free for themselves to do basically anything. Which was reasonable enough so Mingyu didn’t dare argue back._

_“Really? You sounded excited. Is this someone special or something?” He asked innocently not expecting anything from Mingyu’s answer._

_“Yes, a very special someone. He’s my boyfriend!”_

_Minghao stopped breathing. Well, he thought he stopped breathing for a moment back there after hearing what Mingyu had said. His heart sunk, his stomach dropped, and his mind shut down. He bit his lips and inhaled deeply blinking back the threatening tears in his eyes before facing Mingyu with what he hoped a convincing, genuine smile._

_“That’s good! I never knew you had one, you never tell me anything Mingyu,” he managed to let out. He pat himself on the back when his voice didn’t break as he spoke. Mingyu just grinned at him, that grin that was starting to hurt to watch for Minghao but he endured it. A little._

_“I was too shy to tell you about it besides I didn’t know you would be comfortable with me being gay or something.” Mingyu softly said, like he was confessing or something. Minghao didn’t bother giving it a meaning._

_“What made you change your mind now that you’re telling me this?” he asked._

_“Because I saw you one time with Junhui hyung? You two seemed like you were flirting and then it gave me an idea that maybe you’re the same with me. I knew Junhui hyung is gay too. And with my boyfriend coming it would be a chance to tell you all about this?”_

_Minghao couldn’t believe himself. Mingyu’s reasons were so…. Not making any sense for Minghao but he nodded in the end which Mingyu took it as acknowledgement from him. Minghao wanted to shake his head, this was a very pathetic scene. This was not making any sense for him. He should get out of here, take a breather outside but before he could excuse himself the door to Mingyu’s apartment opened and came in a short boy with a grumpy look on his face._

_“Jihoonie hyung!”_

_Mingyu practically threw himself towards the shorter boy which Minghao would find amusing if they were in a different situation. The short boy, now Jihoon, tossed his bag to Mingyu which the taller took wholeheartedly with a wide smile. Jihoon broke into a smile at that. Minghao would to even if he came home from a tiring day and a guy like Mingyu welcoming you home, he would definitely melt feeling warm at that gesture._

_“You were gone for a long time, I missed you.” Mingyu pouted._

_Minghao looked away when the two shared a kiss. This gave Minghao a chance to excuse himself._

_“Oh, um, hi? It’s Minghao, by the way. Nice meeting you Jihoon hyung.” He said as he stood up and gathering his stuff before glancing at Mingyu mustering an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry, Gyu. I think I should go now. I’ll just continue this in my room and I should leave you two your moment.” He said the last part to joke about it. The two seemed to not notice as they shared a blush on their cheeks._

_Fuck they even reacted the same way. Minghao thought and shook his head as he stepped out. There goes his hope, flying away. He’d never felt so dumb before. He had thought he was sharp enough to not hope for something and even more a possibly impossible one._

_Minghao decided he should distance himself which he did and Mingyu didn’t even notice for he was too head over heels over Jihoon. Which was cute, he admitted. The two fit for each other. They looked so perfect. He was happy for Mingyu, but not for them together. He would still watch the two in all bitterness. He didn’t hate Jihoon but he just couldn’t bring himself to be friendly with him. Though they shared a little interaction only strictly as acquaintances. Jihoon might have noticed it but Minghao didn’t give it a damn. They were already together with Mingyu and Minghao wasn’t that stupid to ruin a relationship._

_He was too martyr for his feelings to do that. He would rather see Mingyu happy than himself. It was what mattered to him._

                Minghao shakes himself out from his trip to memory lane. It’s been so long when everything happened and took place. Right now, Minghao is with a drunken Mingyu telling the latter some advice and words of wisdom which Minghao would call bullocks because who was he to help Mingyu out with his problematic relationship?

                A little snippet of what was happening to Mingyu: He and Jihoon had been in a cold war for a while now. Jihoon being unresponsive with Mingyu’s texts and calls. Even the relationship has turned cold between the previously all head-over-heels couple.

                Minghao, being the martyr he is, helped Mingyu. Accompanying Mingyu in his apartment when the former would drink his heart out. Mingyu is sad, Minghao can feel it. And he is feeling sad too, for Mingyu. If only he could do something. But he can’t. He knows. Or probably he’s a coward.

                “I am so glad you’re still here with me, Hao.” Mingyu blurts out in his drunken state, hugging a bottle of vodka to himself and rolling to the side.

                Minghao sighs, letting out a light chuckle. “I am always by your side, Gyu. I would never leave you. You know that I love you right?”

                Mingyu turns his head to him with a slight frown, “You? You love me?”

                “Idiot, ever since we met back then in the café when I first came here.”

                Minghao thinks he should stop before he can say something more than just what he meant. “I loved you for a long time now. It starting to hurt me. I can’t help myself but pine after you Mingyu. I have loved you for so long what should I do to make you look at me, huh?”

                He breaks down. Minghao lets it out. He just can’t take it anymore. One of these days, he’s bound to let Mingyu know. It’s just a matter of time for Minghao. And that time is now.

                Mingyu sits up, suddenly looking sober and moves closer to Minghao. “I don’t know what to say—“

                “Don’t…” Minghao steps back. “…say anything. Just stop. I should be the drunk one right now considering these things coming out of my mouth.” He laughs dryly and stares at Mingyu a tearful mess. “But I’m glad you’re the drunk one. You’re stupid so I hope you’ll forget about this. About any of this.”

                Mingyu pouts, “Hey.”

                Minghao just laughs cupping Mingyu’s cheeks and pressing a kiss on his forehead, “Go to sleep, Gyu. This is all just a dream. And everything will work out with Jihoon soon.”

 

 

                That happened three days ago, and as what Minghao exactly told Mingyu that time, Mingyu forgot everything. Minghao watches Mingyu does his work in the café and decides he should do the same. He’s the one who told Mingyu to forget about it after all so there was nothing for Minghao to do. He will just move on and forget about his feelings too.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. your opinions on this shit fic is very much appreciated.  
> 2\. watch out for part 2  
> 3\. TS - wildest dreams


End file.
